París
by besdlyn.7
Summary: en parís puedes ver tantas cosas, puedes ser un artista , un cantante... tal vez puedes ser feliz, pero si tu eres un mago y solo puedes ver la lluvia en la ciudad?, es un song fic de Herms y Ron :


Hola a todos los que entren a leer este Song fic que surgio escuchando precisamente la cancion de París de La Oreja de Van Goh sobre Ron y Hermione, lo escribí mucho antes de conocer el final, asi que es mi version de lo que hubiera podido suceder con estos dos chicos de carácter explosivo..

Los personajes obviamente pertenecen a la señora Rowling...

**PARÍS**

Llovía copiosamente en el Castillo de Louvré, una chica de cabello café y un poco revuelto que trabajaba ahí caminaba silenciosamente hasta llegar a la estación del tren que había tomado todos los días por cerca de tres años para llegar a su casa, sólo de recordar su casa prefería quedarse ahí dejando que la lluvia lavará un poco sus pesares, no tenía deseos de llegar a su casa, para que? Se preguntaba, si iba a estar sola… ni siquiera su gato Croshanks, que le había hecho compañía durante tantos años en Hogwarts estaría ya, pues hacía dos semanas que no lo había vuelto a ver, tenía la esperanza de que estuviera bien después de todo tenía ventajas sobre los demás gatos….

El camino a casa fue igual que otras veces, personas fastidiadas del trabajo rumbo a su casa...y ella mas melancólica que otras veces… el azul de la lluvia le había hecho recordar el azul intenso de unos ojos, esos que adoro más que a su vida, al llegar a su casa dejo su bolsa en la mesita de noche y ni siquiera se cambio por una ropa seca tan sólo se dejo caer en el sofá con ganas de no levantarse al día siguiente….

Afuera aun llovía y gracias a que se había mojado empezaba a sentir un calor extraño subir por su cuerpo… ella sabía lo que era, se había resfriado pero no deseaba hacer caso de ese pequeño malestar físico comparado con el gran malestar que sentía en su corazón, de pronto escucho la cerradura crujir... no se asusto, ya no le daba importancia a nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y de pronto sintió unas gotas de agua caer en su cara… abrió los ojos lentamente esperando encontrar a Croshanks que había vuelto por fin….

-Hermione….

-Ron…? no estoy soñando verdad?...y si es un sueño no me despiertes

_Ven…acércate,_

_Ven….. y abrázame_

_Vuelve a sonreír_

_A recordar París_

_A ser mí angustia_

_Déjame pasar, déjame pasar_

_Una tarde más_

-Mi pequeña porque estás así te podrías enfermar

-No importa….a nadie le haría falta que yo estuviera aquí

_Dime donde has ido?_

_Donde esperas en silencio amigo?_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_Regalarte mi cariño_

_Darte un beso_

_Ver tus ojos_

_Disfrutando con los míos_

_Hasta siempre……adiós mi corazón_

-A mi si, me destrozaría si supiera que ya no estás aquí y que ya no tendría otra posibilidad de volverte a ver….

Hermione se levanto de pronto para tomar entre sus brazos al hombre que amaba, sólo para darse cuenta que era una ilusión, tal vez causada por su fibrótico estado, y es que de una cosa estaba segura desde aquél invierno en que Ron desapareció de su lado, jamás lo había vuelto a ver, no había recibido noticias, ella no quería pensar en un engaño fue por eso que decidió huir, esconderse, no había contestado las cartas de Harry, Ginny o la señora Weasley, era mejor pensar que él por no saber donde se encontraba ella no la había ido a buscar, simplemente ella no podía olvidar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde su estancia en Hogwarts hasta el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos en Londres… sin esperarlo lágrimas amargas corrieron por sus mejillas tratando de retener esa imagen, que acababa de ver, aunque fuera sólo una mala jugada de su mente, y así siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida…

_No hay un lugar_

_Que me haga olvidar_

_El tiempo que pase_

_Amando por tus calles junto a ti_

_Ven quiero saber_

_Porque te fuiste sin mí_

_Siempre tuve algo que contar…te_

- Esto simplemente no podía continuar así, empezó a decir el jefe de Hermione cuando ella llegó al día siguiente a las 10 de la mañana, resfriada y un tanto demacrada, el hombre aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta su historia percibía en la chica un aura de depresión que era difícil de ignorar, le pondría un ultimátum, si quería continuar trabajando de curadora de arte en ese lugar tan prestigioso y reconocido mundialmente, tendría que simplemente dejar a sus problemas personales afuera…

Genial, mil veces genial, ahora hasta de lo único de lo que podía sentirse orgullosa o sea su trabajo estaba saliendo mal, y todo por sus estúpidos impulsos melancólicos, estaba harta, debía resolver ese problema a toda costa, quería tan siquiera volver a hablar con Ron, debía encontrarlo, tal vez con saber que él se encontraba bien todo iba a ser más sencillo, su deseo más profundo era sin duda que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero también estaba convencida de que eso no sucedería jamás, aunque no perdía la esperanza de que Ron algún día volviera junto a ella, fue por eso que tomó la decisión de por fin después de tanto tiempo enfrentar a su destino, pidió las vacaciones que hacía dos años no tomaba, debía realizar un viaje a Londres y tal vez después de éste su corazón tranquilo ya no le jugaría malas pasadas.

_Ven…te quiero hablar_

_Vuelve a caminar_

_Vamos a jugar_

_Al juego en el que yo era tu princesa_

_Ven házlo por mí._

_Vuelve siempre a mí_

Por favor Ron, imploraba silenciosamente Hermione cuando caminaba por el centro de la ciudad de Londres con dirección al único lugar donde le podrían decir la verdad acerca de Ron… la madriguera, porque no lo pensó desde el primer momento…

Una chica con un traje sastre y una coleta alta tocaba a la puerta de una casa sumamente extraña que para nada combinaba con el paisaje verde y granjero del lugar a su alrededor, después de llamar varias veces a la puerta una mujer rellenita, pelirroja y algo mayor se asomaba a la puerta con asombro, que en unos pocos segundos se convirtió en una alegría espontánea, ya que frente a ella se encontraba una chica que años atrás consideró casi su hija…

-Hermione cariño, que linda te ves, has crecido tanto… que gusto me da verte, pero pasa, vamos, te prepararé unos bocadillos, siéntate cariño, ya sabe Harry que estás aquí?, ahora que menciono a Harry debo llamarte la atención pues nos has abandonado por tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ti, hemos estado tan preocupados, Ginny a tratado de rastrearte desde el Departamento de inefables y ni siquiera ella con su cargo lo ha conseguido…

-Lo siento señora Weasley, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, siento no haber escrito, pero he venido por otra razón…

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera explicarle sus motivos a la señora Weasley de porque le habían dado permiso de ausentarse en su trabajo un crack repentino logró que ambas saltaran de sus sitios ya que detrás de ellas ahora se encontraba un chico de cabello desordenado color negro azabache, que se tiró al cuello de Hermione riendo con alegría…

-Herms, me da tanto gusto verte, he sentido tu presencia y he botado todo para venir hasta acá, en parte porque quiero una explicación al hecho de que Hedwing nunca logró encontrarte, porque te escondiste y nos bloqueaste, porque ya no nos querías ver?

-Yo tengo una pregunta mejor Harry… porque Ron nunca me busco?, ahora después de tanto tiempo se que cometí un error al no responderles, pero quería que él me buscara sabía que si ustedes sabían mi paradero se lo iban a decir- en ese momento sus lentes oscuros ya estaban en el suelo y dejaba ver sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y eran tantos sus sentimientos encontrados que no pudo percibir la sombra que apareció en las miradas de Harry Potter y Molly Weasley…

_Dime donde has ido?_

_Donde esperas en silencio amigo?_

_Quiero estar contigo_

_Regalarte mi cariño_

_Darte un beso_

_Ver tus ojos_

_Disfrutando con los míos_

_Hasta siempre……adiós mi corazón_

-Herms no lo sabes?, nunca supiste la razón?, porque jamás leíste mis cartas dijo Harry en un tono entre desesperado y triste…

-De que hablas?, no trates de encubrir la falta de tacto a tu amigo… ahora si esto era el colmo pensaba Hermione, después de tanto tiempo aun lo querían justificar… de pronto Hermione se percató de que la señora Weasley ya no estaba parada junto a ella sino que se había sentado en la silla que ella antes ocupara y tenía sus manos sobre su cara, parecía que lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, de pronto algo grande, oscuro y pesaroso se encargó de oprimir su corazón, entendió el sentido pesado de la ambiente en la habitación como si un golpe de aire la abofeteara de pronto, se dirigió a Harry de esta manera…

-Donde esta Ron?, dímelo de una buena vez Harry, porque no soporto un minuto más sin saberlo… en su tono de voz se percibía un sonido triste y tembloroso.

Por segunda vez en la noche Harry abrazó a su amiga, pero alegría no había en su semblante, sólo pudo susurrar en el oído de Hermione lo que ella empezó a temer desde que vio a Molly Weasley llorar… -Ron esta muerto…

Las palabras retumbaban en su mente, sus lágrimas y su vacío por fin tenían un sentido, se dejó caer por el abismo de sentimientos que la abrumaban y a lo lejos escucho las presurosas explicaciones de Harry…

-Estábamos en una misión, no podíamos revelar nuestro paradero para que no nos rastrearan, nos ordenaron seguir analizando el caso desde diferentes países, cuando me relevaron del puesto fue cuando regresé haría unos 3 meses desde el día que partimos, tu estabas desesperada y te fuiste, yo te quise explicar lo de la misión, pero tú sólo dijiste que Ron me busqué, siempre tan impulsiva en cuanto a Ron se trataba… ( en este punto una sonrisa extraña se dibujo en la cara de Harry), y cuando semanas después de que te marchaste me enteré del paradero de Ron fui a buscarlo, lo torturaron para que revelará los pormenores de nuestra misión, sin embargo el firme no reveló nada y terminaron matándolo…. , yo te escribí explicándote las cosas y suplicándote que vinieras al funeral, ya que aunque sabía cómo había quedado su relación antes de que nos marcháramos a esa misión, antes que todo eso ustedes eran amigos, todos éramos los mejores amigos, nos merecíamos ese último momento juntos…-termino Harry tratando de detener las lágrimas que ya se asomaban por sus verdes ojos, sin duda el explicarlo de nuevo era como revivirlo otra vez…

En ese momento confirmé lo que hacía años no quería creer… que no te volvería a ver y nuestro tiempo juntos jamás volvería a suceder…

_No hay nada que me haga olvidar_

_El tiempo que ha pasado ya_

_y no volverá_

En lo que a mí concierne a París regresé a recordar y tal vez a morir de soledad, ya que de esa manera podría recuperarte quizás…

_No hay nada más…adiós mi corazón_

********************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, un poco triste lo se, pero que les parecio a ustedes???, espero un comentario, gracias por leer y hasta luego.


End file.
